Question: To get to school each morning, Ishaan takes a horse 11.51 miles and a scooter 10.35 miles. How many miles is Ishaan's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Ishaan travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Ishaan travels 21.86 miles in total.